Carbucketty's Dream
by Amor Nubila
Summary: How can Carbucketty admit to what he dreams about at night? The dark figure that always comes to his bedside. How would the tribe feel now that Carbucketty has developed feelings for the Hidden Paw himself?


**I know, I know. I never post anymore! But here's a quick little story that popped into my head earlier today so I just had to write it down. Tell me what you guys think!**

 **As always Cats belongs to RUG and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

* * *

"Macavity!" Demeter's shrill voice screamed as a flash of light came. The hidden paw himself appearing in a fog of mist, his lips curled into a smirk. The yellow eyes of the male explored the junkyard, taking his time to watch each and every Jellicle. Then his laugh came. The dark menacing laugh that nothing good could ever come out off. The kittens scurried off to safety in nearby pipes and boxes, hoping that the Napoleon would only be there for a small visit.  
Carbucketty hid with Victoria, his eyes locked on a small hole that he could see the clearing through. His eyes entranced by the Napoleon as he watched his every step. The second in command tabby, Munkustrap came into view. His claws sheathed and ready to attack the Napoleon. Hisses were being exchanged as a warning, Munkustrap never wanted to hurt another cat. But Macavity was usually this exception.

"Let me see!" Victoria whined, trying to push Carbucketty out of the way, "You always look through the same hole, someone might say you had a crush on the beast!" she snickered quietly. Carbucketty hissed and took a playful swipe at the kitten.

"I do not! I just like to see the fight. I might have to fight someday!" He mumbled, glaring at the pure white queen before looking back out to the clearing. He would never admit, to any soul alive, that he watched the fight for Macavity. His brown eyes tracing every muscle of the Hidden Paw. "Wait. They've gone?" He frowned and sat back, putting his arms around his torso. "Thanks, Vic-"

"Gone?" A dark voice chuckled, as the Napoleon unearthed the box they were hiding in. Carbucketty looked with a confused look on his face. He was about to make sure Victoria was alright, but the white cat had disappeared. Was she magical like her brother? Well, it was a thought in his mind. There wasn't any other explanation for it. Yet, what was more confusing was that it was just him and the Napoleon. The clearing was empty, no signs of any fighting. Nothing.

"Macavity." The tom whimpered. He slowly got to his feet, yet he was still considerably smaller than the Napoleon.

"Carbucketty." The Napoleon purred his name. Even though Carbucketty wouldn't admit anything, even to the hidden paw himself, he could feel himself swoon with how the other spoke his name. "Carbucketty, Carbucketty." A sick twisted grin came to the Napoleon's face, pushing the smaller tom backwards. The smaller tom closed his eyes, expecting the cold harsh feeling of the metal oven behind him. Yet, it never came. Instead of a cold feeling, he felt a warmth. His hand felt behind him, a soft bed? It must be. The tom slowly opened his eyes, gazing at either side of him. He was laying down, now he had to admit things were slightly strange.

"What?" He mumbled, staring back up at Macavity, who was now sat on top of him. His yellow eyes tracing the tom.

"What's wrong?" The Hidden paw asked with a smirk, leaning down to press a soft kiss onto the tom's chest. Carbucketty bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed as no words came to his mind to speak. Macavity chuckled, "You like that do you?" He purred soothingly, "I'm glad you do." The Napoleon continued kissing the blushing tom, his kisses heading south before Carbucketty jerked.

"I haven't-"

"Don't worry, kit." The Napoleon interrupted. "I know you haven't."

"Macavity!" He squeaked as the older tom continued, closing his eyes. The feeling of the other tom soon disappearing, yet Carbucketty still felt hot and flustered. He fought with his eyes to open them once more, finding himself in a dark room. The scent of the room was familiar, within a few seconds he had figured out that he was in his bedroom, back at the junkyard. His eyes glanced around to the other side of the room, finding his brother still asleep. "I... I was dreaming?" He questioned to himself, biting his lips. How could he have any feelings for Macavity? Even in dream form?

"Carby? Tumble?" A tired Skimbleshanks ran into the room, checking every corner and hiding place. "I thought I heard you shout Macavity? Where is he?" The railway cat asked, looking panicked.

"Carbucketty had that dream again, I'm guessing." Tumblebrutus tiredly yawned before setting his head back down on the pillow to fall back to sleep. "He's still haunted by the ordeal I guess." Skimbleshanks sighed and sat beside his son, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry Carbucketty, son. He won't get you." The male sighed and kissed his head. "Was it the dream where he's chasing after you again?" Carbucketty nodded, looking down at the covers. A lie he had made up ages ago, about Macavity chasing him through the junkyard. He never would admit what the true dream was, he would be outcasted in the junkyard.

* * *

 **I will try and post more often for you guys, and hopefully, be trying to update the other stories. I need to read them again so I fully understand where I want to go with them. For now, enjoy this!**


End file.
